Broken Dawn
by C.J.C of GB
Summary: A different kind of Naruto's twin has the kyuubi sealed into them. Naruto is loved by his family and is not neglected for his sister. They are treated perfectly equally. An event occurs that will change their lives, with terrible consequences. DarkNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

1st chapter of Broken Dawn. Special thanks to **dracohalo117 **for betaing this fic.

Chapter 1

Namikaze Minato was most certainly not a happy man. One week ago, he had officially married Uzumaki Kushina, and one hour ago, his lovely wife had given birth to two healthy babies, and he had truly thought that there was no way that his day could go wrong, especially with the peace treaty going to be discussed with Sunagakure no sato. But Karma always seemed to hate him, and he had just been returning to the village, when he encountered a masked man who seemed to be trying to attack both Kushina and his children, the newly christened Naruto, who was the elder of the two by a total of three minutes, and Kasumi.

The man had shown considerable skills as a shinobi, all the while Kushina and the twins fled towards the village, and Minato had managed to hit the man on the back with a highly powered Rasengan, and it seemed to reopen a few old wounds on his chest. However, seemingly to infuriate Minato, he used a Jikugan Ninjustu to teleport towards his beloved wife, and used some sort of seal to summon something every sane shinobi had nightmares about. The strongest of the Tailed beasts, and the one that had beaten both the Jinchuriki for the Hachibi and the Nibi who both had full control of their biju. The conflict had caused such damage to the Nibi Jinchuriki that she had her Biju extracted and died. It also forced Kumogakure to admit to the world that the number of tails wasn't equally proportional to how much chakra they had, it was merely a measure of which one was stronger, not how much chakra exactly each one had. And, like all other shinobi, Minato was terrified of the sight before him of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Quickly, he had flashed to his wife, in time to see the masked man use his teleportation technique to escape and he made five fast seals, bit his thumb and screamed

"Kuchiyose no Justu! (Summoning Technique)"

Smoke covered the area, slowly revealing The Boss Toad, Gamabunta. On his head were Minato and the entire of the Namikaze family, with Kushina holding one of each of the twins in each arm. Minato had a mixed expression of cold fury and intense determination.

"Minato-kun, what are we going to do?' asked a terrified Kushina. Privately, Minato didn't blame her in the slightest. And he knew exactly what her reaction would be if he was to the only option he thought that he had.

"There is only one thing that can contain the Kuubi. A Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) can contain it, and possibly, force some of the chakra to become that of the user. But only a newborn baby can hope to be used in the sealing." Minato said with a frown. He didn't like it anymore than Kushina did, but it was necessary. "You know what we have to do Kushina. I can't do it without you."

"Who?" She whispered. "Naruto or Kasumi? Tell me Minato, how do we choose which one we condemn to the life of a Jinchuriki. How does a parent do that?"

Minato gulped, before being saved from answering by Gamabunta being shoved backwards.

"WHATEVER YOU'RE GOING TO DO, DO IT FAST IDIOTS. I CAN'T HOLD OFF THE KYUUBI FOR MORE THAN ANOTHER MINUTE!"

"God dammit. Kushina, I need one of them and for you to draw the beginning of the seal while I try to help Gamabunta." He growled to his wife. "'Bunta, Oil."

Gamabunta smirked and brought his hands together.

"You got it," he said gravelly. "Gamayudan no Justu. (Toad Oil Bullet)"

Simultaneously Minato called out "Katon: Endan! (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)"

The two techniques traveled about twenty meters before they combined, while both Minato and Gamabunta called out their combination technique.

"Katon: Gamayu Endan! (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)"

The burning oil connected with the Kyuubi, who let out a huge scream, before it shook itself off. It seemed that the technique did nothing more than irritate the strongest of the biju.

"Minato, I've done the seal, but it needs to be activated. I don't have enough chakra to seal it away!"

Minato jumped back as he saw a terrifying sight. The Kyuubi apparently wasn't in the mood to mess around and was creating the indescribably powerful Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball) upon which he based his own Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) on after seeing the Yonbi Jinchuriki use it.

He applied a small about of his blood onto the seals on Kasumi's stomach, before he jumped up again and activated his Jikūkan Kekkai just before the dangerous Bijudama could hit them. A small amount of the Bijudama managed to reach through before it dissipated, however Minato immediately jumped back and applied the last of the seals to Kasumi's stomach.

He lifted up the newborn and, holding his wives hand and the two of them poured the entirety of their chakra into the seal.

"Hakke no Fuin Shiki!" the two of them cried out together. A vortex appeared midair, and it seemed to be sucking the Kyuubi in. It thrashed and cried out, however it couldn't escape the vortex having just used an exceptionally powerful Bijudama. Minato passed out first, while all that remained of the Kyuubi was two tails, each one swinging around malevolently, trying to hit the people that were sucking it in. As soon as the vortex closed itself, Kushina collapsed as well. She could see the figures of both Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage rushing towards them at a great speed, before she smiled, knowing that they were all safe, and they had done it. She passed out with a smile on her face.

-PoV Change-

Sarutobi Hiruzen was in a meeting with his two remaining students about ten minutes before all this happened, and they were discussing the possibilities of change in security. One of his remaining students a tall middle aged man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He wore a short green shirt kimono and green trousers, with a red coat draping across his shoulders down to his thigh. He was called Jiraiya, and was one of the most feared people across the elemental countries, feared for his incredible Ninjustu and Fuinjutsu skills, along with the toads he was famous for being able to summon.

His other student was a woman who looked to be a lot younger than the two men. She had long blonde hair tied into two ponytails and she had a diamond-like spot in the center of her forehead. She wore a green robe not dissimilar to that of the color of grass, with a grey kimono underneath, and leaving not a lot of her cleavage to others imagination. Around her neck, she wore an emerald green necklace. Her name was Tsunade, and was called the strongest kunoichi in the world. She was considered the best medical ninja in the entire world, a fact that caused much irony considering that she was known for her trademark ability that meant she had the greatest physical strength of anybody, being able to crunch a boulder into dust, along with the slugs that she could summon who were capable of destroying an entire fort of enemy ninja.

They were entrenched in their conversation, when two massive puffs of smoke appeared in the distance, quite far away towards where Minato and Kushina had gone for Kushina to go into labor safely. The two of them were due to be back either later today or tomorrow, so the three of them were nervous. The fact that one of the two was the Kyuubi made them understandably terrified, and when Gamabunta was revealed, the two males jumped from the window.

"Tsunade, I'm counting on you to make the village prepare for a war scene." Sarutobi yelled.

After several minutes jumping through trees, Sarutobi and Jiraiya both approached to see Minato and Kushina lying down upon Gamabunta's head, and two babies screaming, along with a truly terrifying sight. The demonic chakra of the Bijudama along with the chakra expelled by the beast as it resisted capture was attacking the two infants. All of the chakra that was centered near Kasumi was being slowly absorbed, however it seemed to realize this and targeted Naruto instead.

"Gogyo Fuin. (Five Element Seal)" Jiraiya called out, capturing the chakra and centering it into a ball, before he pressed it against Naruto's stomach. He repeated the Gogyo Fuin below the original seal, in order to create a Jugyo Fuin no Shiki, a seal powerful enough to hold what little of the Kyuubi's chakra it held.

"What did you do that for Jiraiya?" Sarutobi yelled. His student had just turned Naruto into a Pseudo-Jinchuriki, what exactly could have been done otherwise, however Jiraiya was supposed to tell him about what he was doing. There had to be a better option then making Naruto another 'weapon' as Danzo would say.

"Are you stupid Sarutobi-sensei? The chakra of the Kyuubi would have poisoned his body and killed him. He'll never regain that chakra if he decides to use it, however it could save his life again from a life-threatening wound. I had too." Jiraiya looked determined, but remorseful nonetheless. He picked up Naruto and Minato, while Sarutobi picked up Kasumi and Kushina. As if by unspoken agreement, neither moved for almost thirty seconds, before both took off at the exact same time.

As soon as they got back, they found Tsunade with about thirty Jonin behind her. It was a completely unrealistic belief that only thirty Jonin could defeat the strongest of the Biju, however she seemed to have only gathered the Jonin in the event of Protecting the Hokage from anyone who would try and take advantage of his weakened state.

"Everything's fine." Jiraiya called. "The Kyuubi was handled, nobody's dead, and the Namikaze family will be fine."

A chorus of cheers went up, everybody thinking the same thing.

_Everything's going to be perfect from now on._

-Four-Year Time Skip-

Two children, one male and one female were running around, seemingly without a care in the world. The male had spikey blond hair; sea-blue eyes; an ovoid shaped face and slightly raised cheekbones. He looked like a nobleman's child, however he couldn't have acted any different. He was rolling around on the floor trying to tackle his sister.

His sister on the other hand had long red hair that stopped halfway down her back and a slightly chubby face. She had deep brown eyes, but easily her most noticeable feature was the whisker marks on each of her cheeks.

These two children were the twin children of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Kushina, the last of the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzu no Kuni. The blond was called Namikaze Naruto and the red head was called Namikaze Kasumi.

Minato looked towards his children playing in the garden of their home. He had bought a house near the Hokage Tower shortly after his children's birth, as his apartment hadn't enough room for two babies to grow up, especially with himself being at the Hokage tower so often. He had bought the house for easy access to him if something went wrong, however it was unlikely to ever be needed. He had equipped every kind of security seal he and Kushina knew around the place before he ever left and Kushina was an S rank ninja herself. It wasn't as if they were being paraded around the village for everyone to see.

Still, he had left work early and replaced himself with a shadow clone for a very good reason. All of the previous Kage were told before their initiation to only do that when absolutely necessary, or if the village was attacked and taken by surprise, then the Kage would only have access to half of his overall chakra. So, despite how much he hated it, he would do the paperwork himself ninety-nine times out of one hundred. However, today was a very important day for his children, something they had wanted for a long time.

"Naruto, Kasumi." He called towards them. The twins ran across the garden and stood next to each other, neither of them hiding their excitement. "Your mother and I have been talking, and we have decided to start training you to be ninja, like us."

Two practically identical cheers went up, originating from the two children that had resumed running around the garden, hand in hand, chanting.

"We're gonna be nin-ja, we're gonna be nin-ja."

Minato chuckled as the two continued their antics. He walked over to the door, and whispered in Kushina's ear.

"I'm going back to the office. So please, promise me you won't worry. They'll be fine, and you're going to be with me all the time we train them."

Kushina nodded, however she still seemed nervous.

"I can't help it Minato. Their my kids, I'm supposed to be worried about starting them too early." She said before turning to him. "Are you absolutely sure that Jiraiya's information is correct?"

Minato sighed. He didn't like the news any more than Kushina did, however there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Yes, Kushina-hime, I'm sure. There is a group of S-rank ninja out there, some of who could give me a run for my money, and they are trying to capture the Jinchuriki in order to extract the beasts from their hosts. We need to train Kasumi to protect herself, and I'm not going to be neglecting Naruto. Besides, they may target Naruto due to the Kyuubi's Chakra that was sealed in him by Jiraiya." He saw that she still wasn't convinced, so he resorted to his most important point. "Don't forget, Orochimaru was my rival for the position of the Yondaime, and he was considered the best ninja to come out of Konoha before I came along. And he is the weakest member, and has to go after the Ichibi. I shudder to think about how powerful the people they set to go after the Hachibi will be. We have to start teaching them now, or they will be…" Minato trailed off slowly. That was one sentence he didn't feel that he needed to finish. With almost no effort at all, he activated the Hiraishin seal in his office and quickly replaced the Kage Bunshin with himself and began to read.

_Permanent Ninja in all Elemental Counties to report back to us as spies? I need to have the council examined if the spies think they can try and be this blatant. Ibiki _will_ have fun._

-PoV change-

_Well, that was interesting. Orochimaru-sama needs to know about this at once._

-PoV change-

Minato stood in front of his children after just having told them to warm up by jogging around the field twice to warm up.

"Alright, Kasumi, Naruto. We're going to start off simple. Exercises like the one you just did will help build some muscle, however it is very important not to overdo it. If you do, neither me nor your mother will continue training you." That was a blatant lie, however it seemed to get the job done. Kushina and Tsunade would have killed him if the twins became stunted for life. "Now, we're going to be starting off small, before working on harder stuff later. I want the two of you to sit down like this," he said, getting into a meditative position, with his legs crossed. "Now, close your eyes and try to think about nothing. Try not to have any thoughts at all. Soon, you will start to see blue stuff, however you can't open you're eyes. When you see this blue stuff, try and pull it towards you. Once you've finished that, come and get either me or Kaa-san and we'll do more." Shockingly enough, both of them agreed without a single complaint.

As both he and Kushina expected, neither of them were able to do it instantly. There were tales of The Shodaime Hokage and the Sandaime Raikage and others like them being able to activate their chakra as quickly as within ten minutes.

Ah well he was willing to wait. For his children's ascent into the shinobi world, he was willing to wait.

-PoV Change-

"Alright you two, that's enough." Kushina said, smirking. Ever since the twins had unlocked the ability to use chakra, she had started to get them to do taijutsu practice, with them each doing a small amount of exercises to build up muscles over time. But today would break the pattern that they had gotten into over three months of only doing that. Today, they would start to learn Ninjutsu. "Come over here. We're going to be doing something different today. Now, you remember that you were able unlock your chakra three days ago?" upon seeing them both nod she continued. "We'll today, I'll be teaching you how to use chakra for Ninjutsu."

As she continued speaking and told them how to do the leaf balancing exercise, she was completely unaware that she was being watched. And if only she did, the world might have been completely different. However, what is the point of what-ifs. She didn't and that had a huge consequence for not just her and her family, but also every person in the world.

_This is interesting. My spy was correct. This is too great an opportunity to pass up._ The watcher was almost completely invisible against the wall. He paid careful attention to the rate of improvement of both of the children, specifically, the boy. He allowed himself a single chuckle, unheard against the yells of the two five year olds trying to outperform each other.

He left the house using a technique he had pried out of the hands of one of his colleagues, all the while thinking of his what would be his new body in a matter of years. He chuckled ominously, knowing that all of his dreams would come through when he managed to perfect his technique.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been two long years for Kasumi and Naruto. They had both improved leaps and bounds since starting to use chakra twenty months. Both Minato and Kushina had been surprised that it only took one more hour for Naruto to access his chakra then Kasumi, as they assumed that the Kyuubi inside of her would have made the accessing of chakra much easier. They remembered the fact that Naruto had the excess chakra of the Kyuubi's unsuccessful Bijudama, and attributed his own easy access to his chakra to that. It pleased them that he was able to successfully do the same as Kasumi without much time difference. It meant that he would not end up jealous of his sister, and he seemed to be a once in a lifetime prodigy as well. With the benefit of slightly larger reserves of chakra, Kasumi was ever so slightly naturally more gifted then Naruto, however he just used that as motivation to work harder. As a result, he was stronger then Kasumi for the moment, although that might well have changed by the time she started to access the Kyuubi's chakra. Still, there was no telling who was going to become the stronger shinobi when the time came.

Most of the twins training was based on chakra control and taijutsu, and they had yet to start a single genjutsu. Kushina felt that it would be best to leave genjutsu alone until the twins were about ten. Genjutsu required a lot of imagination and understanding of the theory of chakra manipulation, the sort of things that a six year old could simply not be expected to be able to grasp.

At the moment, the twins were in a spar, one that they had once every week in order to give them some combat experience. As always, they were watched over by Kushina.

Naruto ducked underneath a punch from his sister before he jumped away, backwards. After he put a small amount of distance between him and her, he ran towards her, preparing to punch her in the chest. Kasumi was always stronger and had more endurance, however he was far faster then she was. Ducking underneath her roundhouse kick, he punched her in the back before tripping her. Kasumi fell to the floor with a grunt. Not surprising, he had won every spar they ever had. It was bound to get annoying after a while.

He offered his hand to Kasumi and pulled her up.

"Well done, both of you. You're so much better then we thought you would be at this age." Kushina said with a huge smile on her face. "Come on, I'll take the two of you out to see you're father at his work. I know that he'll love to see the two of you today."

The two children yelled out in joy before running to get their shoes. Kushina's grin never once left her face, hoping sincerely that Kasumi and Naruto would always remain this close to each other. She was even more proud of Naruto then ever after he had extended his hand for Kasumi to be given a lift up. He was turning into such a gentleman.

When the two kids came back after putting on their shoes, she opened the door and began a leisurely walk towards the Hokage tower. Everybody in the streets would say hello, smiling at them all the while. A couple of chunin that Kushina had never seen before even bowed to the three of them. Kushina inclined her head back, the smile still not having left her face for more than a single second. This was truly a perfect day. Nothing could, nor would, go wrong.

-PoV change-

Mizuki had just received his orders from Orochimaru earlier that month, and it would be incredibly tricky. He didn't have a clue about why _this_ was Orochimaru's great plan. It seemed rather far-fetched to him, and for a seemingly small prize as well. However, he had been given explicit orders, along with three teams of Oto shinobi to command for this purpose, and he would do exactly as was asked of him.

He saw the signal, two chunin bowing at the Hokage's wife for precisely ten seconds. And that was when he struck. Two of the three teams from Oto created a distraction over in the main district area, three streets away. As expected, almost all the shinobi nearby rushed towards the street, with the exception being himself and the two disguised chunin that Orochimaru had sent.

The Hokage's wife had her back towards him as he raced through hand seals in order to create the Dokugiri (Poison Mist). He had spent over four hours learning the technique to force it only to knock out as opposed to killing, however Orochimaru had absolutely demanded that he not kill anybody, and only capture one person. Such a waste, in his opinion. The Hokage's wife was one of the best looking kunoichi out there. However there was no use crying over spilt milk. Orochimaru's orders were explicit, and the last person who had kidnapped somebody that Orochimaru hadn't commanded them to for their own pleasure was experimented upon for months before he was finally killed. No-one was daring to go against Orochimaru again after that.

In all of the confusion, with the poison cloud, it was pathetically easy for him to grab the boy Orochimaru wanted. He started to run as quickly as possible in order to avoid ANBU for as long as possible.

Oh how Orochimaru would be pleased.

-PoV Change-

Orochimaru hated Konoha.

It was the simple truth, and there was no two ways around it. One could go on and on about why for days if they tried hard enough, however the main reason was because of Namikaze Minato. The Yondaime Hokage.

Orochimaru had fought in several of Konoha's wars; he had been servicing Konoha for years under his sensei, the Sandaime Hokage. He had been a shoe in for the position Minato held for over ten years, when some up-and-coming apprentice of Jiraiya came and snatched it all away from him. It had made him feel as if all of his years of service had been thrown away, pointless. So he started experimenting for immortality, to prove that he was truly the strongest ninja in the world.

Things had deteriorated from there. He had begun by experimenting upon various civilians and weak ninja that he stumbled across that nobody would miss or even notice missing. However, he had entirely too few people for his experiments, and the mortality rate was always incredibly high.

So he had taken others as well. Citizens of Konoha, the ones that nobody would care greatly over their disappearance. The homeless, in other words. However, he had stumbled across a truth with his earlier experiments. Shinobi bodies were far stronger then any civilians'. Not just physically, however even the weakest of shinobi could outwrestle a professional wrestler, such was the effect of chakra on their bodies. However, more useful knowledge of this came with the realization that chakra greatly increased the metabolic rate along with the immune system. Put simply, shinobi had ten times greater chance of living through his experiments then civilians. Unfortunately, the war was over, and so he could kidnap very few of other countries shinobi alive for his experiments to take place. So drastic measures were needed. He needed to capture shinobi from his own village.

It was an audacious process, not to mention difficult. A few sabotaged missions here and there and he could gather about a dozen shinobi of various strengths, however the mortality rate was still undeniably huge with even the simplest of experiments. After a little while, he had to resort to more desperate measures. He attacked various shinobi throughout the village, and of varying rank. However, he had been doomed at the Kyuubi attack. Doomed by his own arrogance. He had thought that with the mayhem that the village was in, nobody would miss a couple dozen shinobi here and there. And with the Yondaime unconscious, nobody in the village was powerful enough to stop him.

Aside from his teacher.

Sarutobi had caught him, and to this day, Orochimaru had no idea how. However, he realized that night, as he fled from Konoha, that he survived only because of his sensei's compassion. His sensei could have stopped him if he tried.

Orochimaru hated that.

The Sandaime could not bring himself to strike Orochimaru down, and so had allowed him to live, to flee from him. And Orochimaru realized why so many that had seen him in combat had called him God of Shinobi. True, he was always head and shoulders above everybody else, including the other kage, and yet, he was by no means powerful enough to be called God. But to civilians, genin, chunin and jounin, Sarutobi's feats could be considered nothing less then the actions of a God. None of them were Kage level shinobi. But even with himself, the strongest of the Sannin, Orochimaru felt as if his power paled in comparison to the power Sarutobi commanded effortlessly.

Which was exactly why he was trying to gain the ultimate body, so even Sarutobi and the Yondaime would fear his power.

"Orochimaru-sama!" one of the few Sound shinobi that he had recruited yelled from outside the door of the room he was currently inside of, resting.

"What is it?" He hissed, displeased for having being interrupted in his thoughts.

"Mizuki has arrived with the package. We were told to notify you im-"

"I know perfectly well what you were told to do, I told you to do that. Leave. Now." He said in an eerie tone that the guard knew too well.

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama."

As he left from the room to the experimenting room, he had only one thought in his head.

_Perfect._

-PoV change-

"No you blundering moron! If we do that then we will risk the complete degeneration of all the cells in his left arm! We cannot afford to do any more than five infusions."

"Says who, you? Ha! If I remember correctly, you recommended a way to create the cursed seal that would have taken years to get right, I was the one correct then, and I am correct now as well. Seven infusions is perfectly fine so long as we do not force them into his body more then one every eight or so months."

"Be quiet you blundering morons. Tell me here and now in simple terms, how many infusions could his body take before there was an immediate risk to him?" whispered a cold voice, filled to the brim with impatience.

The two scientists bowed their heads together and started to whisper angrily at each other. This continued for a couple of minutes until the scientists that had spoken first stood up straight and said in a far calmer voice that before,

"We can guarantee that he will remain perfectly healthy after four infusions, however any more then that would cause a minor risk in his wellbeing, and would reduce his likelihood of producing offspring."

Orochimaru nodded, hearing all that he had any need to. He quickly turned from the room and strode down the long hallways. Despite the fact that they all looked the exact same, he still seemed to know exactly where he was going. Ten minutes later, on practically the opposite side of the house, he walked in a different room and gazed upon it's only inhabitant.

The room was filled with equipment that looked as if it should be in the hospital. Scalpels were on a small desk, all of varying sizes, along with a cabinet full of syringes and test tubes with various labels on them. And in the center of the room, on a large desk, was a small blonde child that appeared to be being kept unconscious purposefully.

Orochimaru chuckled, before walking over to the large cabinet and took out four test tubes, with the labels '3,K,I', '2,K,K', '3,K,R' and '2,K,K'. Again, he started to chuckle, before taking out an empty syringe, and advancing upon Naruto.

**A/N. Hello everybody! Sorry about both the long wait and the short chapter. I wont go into a pity party, so lets just leave it at "I didn't have any time to write." Fortunately, I have a lot more time now, so updates should both be longer and more frequent.**

**I also have a larger summary on my profile, right underneath my challenge.**

**Thank you if you reviewed!**


End file.
